Holly J.-Jane Friendship
The friendship between Holly J. Sinclair and Jane Vaughn formed in the ninth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Overview The two originally had a distant relationship at first, as they were only acquaintces through Jane's then boyfriend, Spinner Mason, who was Holly J.'s co-worker at the time. In fact, during their few interactions around this time, they seemed to dislike each other to an extent. However, the departure of Jane's best friend Darcy in season 8 left her without any female friends, which bothered her greatly. In her senior year, she and Holly J. took a business class together. They were eager to work together, not due to any sincere liking for each other, but because they were the only two girls in the class. However, as they continued to work together, and eventually started their own babysitting service, they found that they enjoyed each other's company. Jane was happy to have a new female friend, and Holly J. appreciated Jane's natural assertiveness and drive. Season 8 In Lost in Love (1), at Spinner's party for being accepted into the police academy, Holly J. tells Jane that he wasn't really accepted into the college, which makes Jane angry with him for lying to her, causing her to break up with Spinner on the spot. Later on, Holly J. decides to help Spinner win back Jane because she is tired of hearing him complain at work and also the break up is mostly her fault. She does this by taking him to the leadership conference where Jane is making a speech and makes him pretend that he's Barry Cohen, an author that hadn't arrived yet. In Lost In Love (2), Jane has to beg Holly J. to find out Spinner's whereabouts. In Jane Says (2), Jane asks Holly J. if Spinner is working at The Dot, but Holly J. tells her that he is at the alumni game. Holly J. asks if she isn't playing because she doesn't feel like being one of the boys today, but Jane begins to cry in front of her. Holly J. notices and asks if she's breaking up with Spinner again, but Jane tells her that it is family stuff, saying she'll sit and wait for Spinner at The Dot. Holly J. watches her in concern. Later, Holly J. brings Jane a milk shake, and Jane tells her that she doesn't want to face her family. Holly J. says that she'll have to face it eventually, and tells her that The Dot closes at 10 P.M. In Danger Zone, Holly J. asks Jane if she is going to The Dot that night, but Jane tells her that she is babysitting her niece, Isabella Jones. When Holly J. later visits Spinner in the hospital, Jane leaves the two alone to talk. Season 9 In Wanna Be Startin' Somethin', Holly J. and Jane pair up for a project since they were the only girls in the class. They decided to start a babysitting business when they notice that a lot of mothers need babysitters and that they could make good money in the process. They end up being really good friends. When Holly J. was texting and talking to Jane while driving, she accidentally hits the back of Declan Coyne's car. Declan deals with the situation in a sly way and says it's just a government car and when Holly asked to exchange insurance he claims that she was asking for his number. That causes Holly J. to develop a crush on him. One day when Jane said she would cover for a babysitter, Holly J. decides to surprise her, but she ends up seeing Declan and Jane kissing at the door . She later confronts Jane, telling her that she can only lie to Spinner so long since they work together. Holly J. advises Jane to dump Declan and choose Spinner. Jane takes her advice and ends her secret relationship with Declan. Jane and Holly J. decide to keep their babysitting business and continue their friendship. In Waiting for a Girl Like You, Holly J. sits with Jane at lunch. When Holly J. finds out that her #1 match is Declan, she is annoyed, and Jane tells her that if she needs a friend to pick up the pieces of her, then she will be there. Holly J. looks over at Declan to see he has many hearts from different girls pinned on his chest, and Jane tells Holly J. that he can't help being popular with the girls. In Somebody, Declan convinces Holly J. to skip school with him, and Holly J. asks Jane to handle all of her tasks for her, so that she could go to her "meeting." Later, after Declan didn't stand up to his mother for her, Holly J. vents to Jane at lunch about how their reputations are ruined, their mothers are pissed, and their relationship is dead. Jane optimistically tells her that at least Holly J. got the mentorship, and she tells her that it will all blow over, as Holly J. as dealt with worse. Jane tells Holly J. that she had never seen Holly J. wish a problem that she couldn't solve, which gave Holly J. an idea to sneak around with Declan since they couldn't openly see each other. In''' Holiday Road, Emma and Kelly tell Holly J. to invite her friend to a barbeque, so Holly J. brings Declan, Jane, and Spinner. In '''Keep On Loving You, a concerned Holly J. confronts Jane about Declan not telling her that he loves her. Jane tells Holly J. that she doesn't have to worry about it, and that she's sure Declan loves her. In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, after Spinner dumps Jane for cheating on him with Declan, Holly J. and Declan invite her to stay with them in Manhattan that summer. Holly J. tries to be a good friend to Jane in the summer by making her feel better about her break up. She later tries to stop Jane from making a fool of herself by confronting Spinner about his decision to marry Emma Nelson. Trivia *They have both been romantically interested in Spinner Mason and Declan Coyne: Jane dated Spinner and had an affair with Declan while Holly J. had a crush on Spinner and dated Declan. *Holly J. had a conflict with three of Jane's friends: Darcy Edwards, Manny Santos and Mia Jones. *Jane disliked Anya MacPherson, another one of Holly J.'s best friends. *Jane was good friends with Holly J.'s ex-boyfriend Sav Bhandari. *They both had a conflict with Derek Haig. *They went to Lakehurst together; it is possible that they interacted before. *Both were valedictorians at their classes graduation: Jane in 2008 and Holly J. in 2011. *They both were sexually assaulted. *They both cheated on their ex-boyfriends with Declan Coyne. *They both made their first appearances in Standing In The Dark (1). *Jane's last line was said to Holly J. and her ex-boyfriend, Declan. ("I can't wait to find out...Let's go.") *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department. *Holly J. knew about Jane's affair with Declan, and Holly J. threatened to tell Spinner, Jane's boyfriend at the time. Gallery 02bhn.jpg img-thingf.jpg 765433.png Road_trip.jpg Axqx.jpg Jane_has_a_pain.jpg Normal_906_(28).jpg Normal_906_(67).jpg Didjgg.jpg Wanna_be_startin_something_6.jpg Normal_bscap0164.jpg 3443.png ImagesCAHQUZGJ.jpg normal_degrassi9060063-new.jpg normal_degrassi9060068-new.jpg normal_degrassi9060072-new.jpg normal_th_degrassi9190146.jpg image6n.jpg 5734ertr.jpg Normal bscap0308.jpg 5yuuy.jpg 34344.JPG 333d.JPG heatison_16HR.jpg Hollyj_02.jpg Season9-GALLERY_281429b.jpg Season9-GALLERY_28229.jpg Janedeclanclareholly j.jpg 56y65dd.png Holly-j-and-jane.jpg 56333.jpg 5646.jpg 5633.jpg DZ16.jpg Normal S9-01.jpg D9-699.jpg Normal heatison 16HR.jpg Normal nyc penn.jpg Image19c.jpg Normal 906 (13).jpg Normal 906 (162).jpg TCOD1.13.jpg TCOD1.18.jpg Tumblr l9f8alCfm81qe0tuto1 400.jpg D9-539.jpg Dtng913914-3.jpg 98iuyuuuyiuyiyu.png Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts